Cai Grisial Cerddor/Music
As a musician, Cai Grisial Cerddor has done some songwriting. Here is the directory of his songs in alphabetical order. Floating Ball Words by: Howdia Music: Parody of Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus. Key performed in: F Range: F2-Bb3 Verse 1: In the forest west of Lumbridge Appeared a mysterious portal. It was pitch black, shaped like a ball, And then, it began to grow. Pre-Chorus 1: Over several days, It emitted rays, People couldn't see them. Guards always stood in front, Without any want For them to see the explosion. Chorus 1: They came in through a floating ball! Never cared if Lumbridge would fall! All they wanted was a lot of power! All they ever did was wreck that town! Yeah, they wrecked that town! Verse 2: Zamorak stepped through the portal, And saw Guthix's energy. He began to wreck the area, Then he was shot by Saradomin. Pre-Chorus 2: Then they began to fight, Every day and night, I knew they wouldn't stop. Then I fled the town, As it was going down, Because of their war. Chorus 1: They came in through a floating ball! Never cared if Lumbridge would fall! All they wanted was a lot of power! All they ever did was wreck that town! Chorus 2: They came in through a floating ball! They just shot their energy, Leaving Lumbridge crashing down, Wrecking the beautiful town, Yeah, it came crashing down! Bridge: I wish they never ever warred, I just wanted to see the world. Instead of moving to Lumbridge, Maybe I should have stayed at home Until the end of the war. (Pre-Chorus 2) (Chorus 1) (Chorus 2) I'll Keep You Safe Words by: Howdia Music: Original tune. Key performed in: F# Range: Eb3-F#4 Verse 1: In this cruel world, Wars go on. People are fighting, All day long. Pre-Chorus: I often worry About whether you'll survive. It amazes me Whenever you're alive. Chorus 1: Violence continues. What can I do? But to keep you safe. I'll keep you safe. Verse 2: The warzone grows, People get hurt. When the wars end, People desert. (Pre-Chorus) (Chorus 1) Chorus 2: I hope this will end, So I don't have to pretend That nothing's wrong While wars go on. Bridge: I will do All I can To protect you! (Pre-Chorus) (Chorus 1) (Chorus 2) There is More (Like a Young, Growing Tree) Words by: Howdia Music: Original tune. Key performed in: G#/Ab Range: Eb2-G4 Verse 1: There is something greater Than all of this. In this life, What is my purpose? Chorus 1: Like a young, growing tree, There is more to this life. Than all we can see, More than all of our strife. Verse 2: Like a dying tree, Is this the end? Of all of this life, All that I append? (Chorus 1) Bridge (2x): No, I know this isn't everything, Everything planned for this life. I know there is more, indeed, That I have yet to find. (Chorus 1) Chorus 2: So let's not give in To the idea that this is it. I know there is more Than what our eyes will transmit. Category:Entertainers